A Better Son
by jenamy
Summary: "Are you finished your internal tantrum? Is your head clear enough to understand the reality of what's just happened?" I nodded.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh stop whimpering you insufferable brat! You're safe, no one will be able to find you here."

I felt a strong hand touch my shoulder—I flinched.

"Don't touch me!"

I heard a defeated sigh as I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms tighter. I let the tears fall; I didn't care if my whimpers bothered him. I had never seen someone die before. A flash and he was gone. Was I not permitted a moment of shock?

"I was supposed to do it! Why'd you take that from me? That was supposed to be _my_ task to fulfill, not yours!"

I flung myself into Severus' arms. I've never felt or shown this much emotion in my entire life. At sixteen I had only shed tears three times prior and most of that was done this past year. He wrapped his arms around me and softly patted my back.

"You're nothing more than a spoilt child Draco. You wouldn't have known what to do. You'd have failed."

His words stung.

"I would've taken his offer of protection, had you arrived alone you'd have seen my wand was lowering! Why did that _thing_ come with them? I didn't want _him_ at the school! I'm sure he's done damage to children—children Severus! I didn't want any of you at the school. I just, I didn't want to die."

I pulled away, wiping at my eyes with the edge of my robe and began pacing. What was to happen now? Where was I? Was I truly safe? Was Severus the only person I could trust right now?

"Draco."

What of my mother, what's going to happen to her? Father's failed and now I've failed. Surely the Dark Lord wouldn't put her in line of punishment for our mistakes—would he?

"Draco, stop pacing and sit down."

I merely fell on the couch, not caring about if it was proper or not. Albus Dumbledore was dead. The man not even two feet away from me killed him. The Dark Lord's only feared foe was now out of his way.

"Severus, I need to speak to Potter."

His jaw dropped as his eyes bulged. Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say in the situation we were in.

"What makes you think he'll even want to speak to the likes of you? You've tormented him for the past six years. Your father's tried to harm him, kill him even, what makes you think Potter will give you the time of day?"

I growled and roughly crossed my arms across my chest. I glared at him. He always had a way of making me see the error of my ways. He never spoilt me, despite what others thought. He sat down, a lot more gracefully than I had. He merely stared at me for a few seconds before leaning back in the chair.

"Are you finished your internal tantrum? Is your head clear enough to understand the reality of what's just happened?"

I nodded.

"Good. I'm going to relocate you, as long as I'm given permission. There is only _one_ person who can vouch for you, do _not_ mess it up. I mean that Draco. Do not roll your eyes at me, I can very well take you to the Dark Lord. You are on _very_ thin ice, do you understand me?"

I nodded. Where was I going to go? The only person who could vouch for me is dead! Merlin, I hope he won't take me to the Dark Lord. I do not wan to take responsibility for my failed actions as well as my father's. Severus stood and with a swirl of his robes he was by his fireplace.

"I will return in a matter of minutes. If not, you will not leave this house till someone comes to get you. Do you understand? This is severely important Draco, you cannot let your childish notions of what it means to be an adult interfere. You are being forced to grow up tonight. Do not disappoint me Draco."

I didn't make out the location he disappeared to in a flash of green flames. He and I both knew I lied. He wasn't alone, the old fool wasn't alone but who was he—Potter. He has that bloody cloak he sneaks around in. But why where they there? There were brooms, where had they gone?

If Potter was there then he saw me lower my wand before that evil lot showed up. He knows I'm innocent! I didn't kill Dumbledore! He knows—he knows I'm a right selfish git for wanting to save my own arse as well as my mother. Merlin knows I've stopped caring about my father's well being.

Albus Dumbledore is dead. It's not one of his jokes, he will not bounce back up on his feet and those twinkling eyes will never…the only man who knows how cowardly I am is gone. I am just a spoilt git who only has ever looked out for myself. I cared nothing of others. The fireplace interrupted my train of thought. Severus returned with someone.

I froze on the couch, my eyes wide and glancing between Severus and the cloaked figure—surely he wouldn't have brought the Dark Lord to me? Would he?

"Draco, before I reveal who is with me, I must ask you to promise you _hold_ your tongue. They do not need to be here and they surely do not need to be offering you help."

I could only nod. I saw a feminine hand peak out from the sleeve and push back the hood. The Weasley woman stood before me, next to Severus. She had tears still running down her cheeks but she had a fierce look of determination in her eyes. She moved to stand directly in front of me, placing her hands on her hips, looking down at me—I've never felt so pathetic before.

"Merlin knows why Albus wants you safe young man but because that's what he was trying to do before, before he died, will the Order permit you safe housing. The Order of the Phoenix supported Albus Dumbledore and all that was right. We are the Light side to this war and don't flinch at that word boy! That's what we're in the middle of, a war. That _monster_ that came into that school hurt my eldest child tonight, my only daughter was used as a ploy through your father—_no one_ will be thrilled with your presence. We only hope that Albus knew what he was doing when he offered to protect you."

I spared a fleeting glance towards Severus; he looked shocked at the words that had come out of her mouth. She was rumored to be the kindest woman he had ever met. Without warning she pulled me to my feet and pulled me into a hug.

"Severus will escort you to the room I've prepared for you."

She turned her attention to Severus now.

"No one is there, you almost missed me. The rest are at Hogwarts. I ask you stay with him Severus. I'll find his mother. Keep him safe."

With a loud crack she was gone. He strode to a desk in the corner—I just realize we were in his home. He tore a bit of parchment and scribbled something on it. He walked towards the fireplace.

"Come Draco."

Two weeks it was just Severus and I in the Ancient and Noble House of Black. A dimwitted house elf worshiped the ground I walked and next to Severus, a hideous portrait of someone I was related to were the only sources of conversation. I had explored every square inch of this house, due to the sole fact I had Black blood in my veins. I was in the tapestry room when I heard them—two male voices.

"…steady now, steady! Don't need you hurting yourself, are you quite ready to see?"

I heard a soft chuckle.

"I know where I am Remus, there's no need to make it a surprise."

Another soft, yet deeper laugh.

"I know Harry, I just thought, well we could all use a good laugh, especially now. He'd be proud of you, they all would. You kno—what are you doing here? I thought you were to leave after you've dropped off, erm, well?"

"You! GET OUT! You have no right being here! Get out!"

I heard shuffling and the rough sound of someone being restrained.

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"No Remus, that man killed Dumbledore!"

I peeked through the crack in the door, glad to be in the shadows. Lupin had Potter in a rather difficult position, but Potter wasn't giving up. Severus was standing a few paces away. The look in Potter's eyes could kill.

"Where is he Snape? Where's Malfoy? Molly told me he was here, where is he? Malfoy, where are you, show yourself!"

I quietly opened the door and stepped out into the hall. I couldn't bring myself to look at either Lupin or Potter, instead focusing on Severus' feet and making my way to his side. Shame written all over my posture. With no warning I was roughly pinned to the wall, and I felt a harsh breath flit across my face. Green eyes were mere inches from my own, full of hatred.

"I was _there_. I know what happened. Lowering your wand does not make up for anything that's happened. If I weren't in a binding spell, I'd have tackled you to the ground the moment I saw you raise your wand at him. Your face would've been unrecognizable and your hair would've been stained red. You don't _deserve_ the kindness Dumbledore's requested we show you. You're safe, our part is _done_. You will cook for yourself, Kreacher will not help you, and I will make that a clear order. You will clean up after yourself and you _will_ make yourself _scarce_ when_ I_ am here. Understood?"

His eyes narrowed as I nodded. He shoved me into the wall once again before storming off and up the stairs. I felt eyes on me, glancing at the two men only a few feet away I glanced down at my shoes.

"Dra—"

"Don't Severus. Just don't."

I went up the stairs to the room I was housed in. I locked the door behind me as I made way towards my bed. Severus was able to retrieve my trunk and a few of my belongings. I still hadn't heard word of my mother, my father was still locked in Azkaban and Severus, he's done what was asked of him. I heard a crash and then other noises of objects being smashed against a wall.

I threw myself across the bed, all of my frustrations have caught up. I heard footsteps outside in the hall as the first tears welled up in my eyes. The door across the hall opened and closed—Severus was retiring for the evening. Footsteps continued down the hall to where Potter was destroying whatever he could get his hands on it seemed—a knock broke the streak of crashes.

"Go _away_ Remus!"

I heard a defeated sigh and footsteps return down the hall, they paused at my door before heading up the next flight of stairs. I cast a silencing spell and all noise ceased to exist outside of my room. I cried for the tenth time since arriving at this house. I had no idea what to do. Both sides of this war had a vendetta against me.

The only things I've been able to feel have been guilt and an immense amount of shame. I had no right to be here, despite my bloodline, this house belonged to Potter—it was passed on to him. I'm a missing person, one whom I believe my mother is the only one to care about. I let my tears fall freely, the sobs wracking my body as I clutch so desperately to the pillows provided me.

Severus' words came back to me as I drifted off to sleep; _You are being forced to grow up tonight_. I couldn't even do that.

* * *

Like I need to be starting another story! I entered this in HPOne-Shot contest in Mibba but I've decided I want to turn it into a chaptered story. So here's the start and as you can see, I've got plenty of options to go with the direction of this story! :D PS: I own **_NOTHING_**.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go _away_ Remus!"

I didn't want his comforting hands—he couldn't do anything for me at the moment. Snape better have placed every locking charm and jinx on that door of his because I swear on Merlin's grave I'd kill him myself! How could he kill the only man to ever see _something_ remotely _good_ in him? Let alone do so without any remorse?

Another schoolbook found its way to meet my wall. Trinkets lay in bits all over the floor, my pillows and bedding strewn about as well. And Malfoy! That git has no business here! I don't care if that prat was lowering his bloody wand; I was right all along and _no one_ believed me! Albus Dumbledore is dead because of those two out there and Remus, Remus calmly spoke to Snape!

"_What are you doing here? I thought you were to leave after you've dropped off, erm, well?_" Malfoy was to stay here? My _home_ was to house him? Albus better have known what he was doing, especially with Ron and Hermione arriving in the morning. I flopped down on my now stripped mattress. The reality of what transpired the past few weeks finally sinking in.

I was a vital pawn in a war between good and evil. Perhaps it's only about power, but the choice in what to do with it makes the difference. People are dying because of me. Families are torn apart because they support the 'Light' side. Of all the people, why does Malfoy have to be just doors away? I want nothing to do with him! Snape better be gone by morning or he and Remus both will be hearing an ear full.

"Kreacher!"

The loon made a mocked bow as his oversized nose touched the ground.

"What can Kreacher get for master? _Mistress would cry if she knew how this brat treated her nephew_."

Nephew? His mother was a Black, I remember now. I smirked, he would get nothing of the Black family belongings; only what was left to his mother.

"Bring me a meal and you will not help Malfoy in any of his daily routines. That is an order, you will not speak to him and you will not assist him. If I find out you'll wish your head adorned the wall."

His eyes widened as he disappeared with a small pop. I stared at the mess I had created, Remus would have to clean up after me yet again. I glanced up at the ceiling, knowing he stayed in Sirius' old room. He was all I had left and I treated him so unfairly. I kicked through the things on the floor and exited the room. I passed by Malfoy's room, silence—a charm perhaps?

I climbed the stairs up to the next landing and heard muffled voices.

"Severus, please, he will refuse to even try! You don't know him like I—"

"That boy is so much like his father—"

"Don't bring James into this Severus! Harry is nothing like his father, if anything he's better than half the person James could ever have been! He's his mother's child, you of _all_ people should know that."

"I cannot stay here and I cannot return to my home. I'll receive punishment for hiding Draco."

I had moved up the stairs, watching through the cracked door as they stood facing each other, pacing every now and then. Then I saw something that shocked me, Remus thrust himself towards Severus who wrapped his arms around him and they stood there in a _lover_'s embrace. I narrowed my eyes, how could Remus trust a man like him? I know he said that Albus trusted Snape, that he automatically trusted Albus' judgement.

"Remus?"

I called in a questioning manner, hopefully my voice was void of any emotion other than curiosity of his location. I heard swift movement as he came to the door, a forced smile greeted me.

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm sorry… for earlier."

I watched as he let out a sigh before stepping into the hall, closing his door behind him; I merely raised in eyebrow.

"Don't play coy Harry, I knew you were out here, I _heard_ you. How much did you hear?"

Our eyes never left each other's.

"When you started comparing me to my father. I'm sorry Remus, I wasn't expecting you to have company. I saw you hug."

I saw a flicker of something flash through his eyes as he glanced down the stairs and back at me. He ushered me to follow him into his room. I followed.

"Should I leave?"

"No Severus, he needs to know the truth, and don't say anything Harry, until he is finished. Promise me that, please?"

I met Snape's cold, calculating stare; he was judging me, testing me in his own way. I could only nod as I took a seat on the edge of the bed. My hard gaze never leaving Snape's. Remus was at his side, he gently squeezed his hand, they both know I didn't miss it.

"Potter there are things that you may never comprehend due to that thick skull atop your shoulders. Mr. Malfoy is but a child, as are you, you are not full grown wizards; you should not have the burden you so openly carry. I've done things, terrible things Potter; I could not let murder taint Draco's soul. Albus knew what was to happen, he knew of Draco's _mission_ and the petty attempts the boy had made."

He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you remember the last thing he said atop the tower?"

I nodded—_Severus, please_.

"He was _asking_, yet again, too much of me. I am a spy Potter, meaning I risk my life for you and everyone else in this bloody world so that you have one more day to stop the Dark Lord. Believe me or not, if I could, I would allow myself to burn in hell for eternities and even then I would not feel redeemed for the things I have done."

I saw Remus touch his shoulder.

"Severus you are too hard on yourself."

He turned to me.

"Harry, think on things, thoroughly. And please, at least be civil towards Draco. He's just as lost and scared as you were when you were eleven. He wasn't taught any better. He's not his father, no matter how much he looks like him."

I nodded. I couldn't think of anything to say. I stood and without a sparing glance, left the room. I went down to the first floor, the library was there. I needed to hide. I needed to think.

* * *

In case I forgot, I own nothing, it's all JKR's. Thanks for reading! :D

I'm alternating between Harry & Draco's POV. I didn't want to at first but when I started writing, this is what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

If you're still reading this, I apologize profusely for my lack of updates! My life has been nothing but hectic as of late and I still have yet to figure out how to get myself out of the hole I'm in. I found this, it's not the greatest, it's unedited, but it's something. Again, my deepest apologies!

* * *

It had been days since Granger and the Weasley's entered the House of Black. I had avoided them, sneaking down in the middle of the night or when I knew they were all in their rooms to gather even the smallest amount of food. I was sitting in the window glancing across the street to the park watching the children play as their mothers sat on benches, talking amongst themselves.

My shoulders sagged under an invisible weight. I didn't even know if my own mother was still alive, and if she was, was she safe? Would she have had to make payment for father and my mistakes? I prayed to whatever deity there was that she wouldn't. I also glanced out at the children, not only envious they had their mothers, but the carefree manner in which they played. They had no care in the world, no knowledge that a vile man wished them dead.

The innocence they represented, I could never be that way again—yet I was. A knock on my door disrupted my watch. I muttered a small come in, not bothering to glance behind me as I heard footsteps rush into the room. I turned though, the second I heard my intruder say my name. There she was, my mother, in all her beautiful glory, tears in her eyes as she rushed forwards, pulling me into the tightest embrace she's ever given me.

"I thought you were dead! If Severus hadn't, Draco, Merlin I thought you were dead!"

She just held me to her as she let out her emotions. Lucius never did like it when mother and I would have tea alone in the garden. He always thought she weakened me with her emotions. A Malfoy was to never show emotion, no matter the situation. She finally pulled away after a few moments and turned to the still open door. I looked in that direction and realized someone was in the doorway.

"Mr. Potter, I, I cannot thank you enough, my son, I, thank you."

I glanced at the boy in the doorway. His unruly hair, cheeks tinged pink at my mother's gratitude and his green eyes met my own. He just nodded and backed out of the doorway and turned right—towards his room. Part of me wanted to go after him.

"We're safe here love, have you been eating properly? Keeping care of yourself?"

I simply stared at her, she always did this, treated me like I was a child. For the first time in years, I appreciated it. I had missed it. I let a smile grace my lips, something I hadn't done in months. She hugged me once more and looked me over.

"Grow up. Molly told me you've been missing meals. She doesn't care that Potter's got a stubborn streak that makes Severus look kind, you need to eat. We're going down for dinner and you'll enjoy it or pretend to do so."

She smiled at me, and left the room. I let out a defeated sigh; that was my mother. I had missed her terribly. I smiled once more before removing the happiness from my face as I stepped through the door and into the hall. The moment I shut my door I heard an echoing click. I glanced and my gaze landed on Potter. I quickly turned, facing away from him and started towards the stairs.

"Malfoy, wait."

I tensed and flinched. I heard his approaching footsteps and forced myself to face him.

"I want to apologize. I, I don't know what to say really other than I'm sorry. Seeing Snape and you in Sirius' home, I, I lost it. Your mother loves you, deeply. The moment she laid eyes on me she blurted out with, 'where's Draco, is he safe?' and I could only nod as she pulled me in for one of the fiercest hugs I've ever received."

His cheeks tinged pink as he toed the carpet in front of him. A small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth; I could only stare at him, my fingers itching to touch the spots he bruised when he shoved me into the wall. I didn't reply, I gave a small nod he didn't notice and turned and went downstairs. He followed after letting out a dejected sigh. I turned the corner as I entered the dining room and noticed a full table.

"Oh good! Draco dear, it's good to see you out of your room. Stop all that nonsense of sneaking out at night to eat. I prepare enough food for you at meal times and don't let Harry tell you any differently."

Her gaze focused behind me.

"Understood Harry? Good. Now come on, sit down the two of you, everyone's waiting."

The only two seats were next to each other—I'd be sitting between Potter and Granger. I noticed my mother was at the other end of the table, speaking with Severus and Lupin. Her eyes were lit with happiness I hadn't seen there in a while. I glanced along the table as Mrs. Weasley dished everyone's plates. There were a lot of red heads—the twins, who had their heads close together, eyes glancing around at everyone. A few adults I didn't know, they were eyeing mother and I.

"Are you comfortable in your room Malfoy?"

I glanced to my left and noticed Granger was looking at me expectantly. I nodded and took a bite of the pot roast.

"Look, if we're to stay here, you're going to talk whether you like it or not and between you and me, you're the most intelligent student between, you, Harry and Ron. I will not let some petty opinion of you thinking you're better then me interfere. We've homework and it will get done."

I glanced at her, her eyes were full of complete honesty and a hint of challenge—taunting me to go against her.

"Blimey Mione, summer's just started, we've got months!"

I watched her cheeks tinge pink as she hastily shoved a bite of food in her mouth.

"Honestly Mione, it's not like our homework never gets done, right Harry?"

"Erm, mine's already finished."

I glanced over at Potter, his cheeks pink and he refused to look up from his meal. I heard Granger squeal beside me and Weasley groaned as he dropped his head to the table.

"Ronald!"

We all glanced towards the Weasley mother as she stared at her youngest son. He sat up, face as red as his family's hair. I glanced around the rest of the table once again, Mother met my eye and smiled. I smiled in return.

"You should do that more often."

I glanced next to me, Granger was giving me a small smile.

"You don't look so broody. Would you like to work on some homework after dinner? I was serious."

I nodded and pushed the small scraps of food around my plate. I noticed a few of the Weasley's getting up from the table.

"Would now be good?"

I nodded and started to gather my dishes.

"Oh nonsense Draco, leave them there, I'll see to them. Go on."

I followed Granger out of the room and down the hall to a set of double doors. It was the library of the manor, a nice one at that. I glanced behind me as the doors shut and realized it was just she and I.


	4. Chapter 4

"He asks about you, you know, and don't pretend to play stupid with me."

I felt my shoulders tense as I sat stiffly down on one of the armchairs in the center of the room. I listened as she made her way towards me. She took the chair directly opposite me; she truly was a pretty girl and with any luck, whatever Weasley offspring she produces will take after her.

"Your Mother's also pretty scary when she chooses to be and has demanded that you either talk to me, her or Harry. Your pride would never permit you to speak to the other two."

I bit my lip; one thing I suppose I never noticed about her before, she gets directly to the point.

"Granger does any of this get to you? Or do you simply hide behind that massive intellect of yours? I was asked to kill a man and you're chatting me up as if this is a normal occurrence. You should be yelling at me, cursing me even, hitting me, something other than this, this mindless talk!"

I clenched my fists into the ends of the armchair at her slight smirk. Her idea was to get me to open up unwillingly to her, meeting my Mother's requirements.

"Do you forget _Draco_, that I'm one of Harry's closest friends? That I've heard him tell me of the nightmares he has, the vis—but do you honestly think that being his friend keeps me safe? Who was with Harry in the dungeons? The chamber? I was petrified! Who helped him with Buckbeak? He stood up for me when everyone else, even those of my own house, ridiculed me. So don't you _dare_ accuse me of not being effected by any of what has happened."

I've never heard her voice hold that tone before.

"I hit you in the face once before, I'm not beneath doing it again, if that's what it takes for you to come to terms with the fact that we're now in the middle of a war that rests solely on the shoulders of a sixteen year old boy. It's not fair and he can use all the help and support because it's not just his life that's on the line. You're far from stupid."

She picked up the book that was on the table beside her and started reading—ignoring me, pointedly. We sat in a tense silence for nearly twenty minutes before I finally burst from the pent up tension she wittingly placed between us. Her attention was on the book on her lap, as if I didn't matter to her—perhaps I didn't and I could understand if it were true. I closed my eyes as I began speaking.

"He took my Mother as incentive for my father and I to not fail the tasks set upon us. My _Mother_, Granger. I was forced to watch some of their meetings, watch the torture of muggles…I had to succeed for my Mother's safety…I…I knew I would fail and that I wo—would've died…especially had it not been for Severus."

I felt her gaze on me, it was weighted. Not with pity, but mere interest for the words coming from my mouth. I finally opened my eyes, taking in the sight of her merely listening to me. I felt something bubble up within me, this overwhelming urge to redeem myself, to apologize for what I had done to her—I felt guilty.

"Granger, Hermione, I…I'm sorry."

* * *

**And I am terribly sorry the horrendously long delay! **

**It's unedited, so any mishaps, feel free to point 'em out and I'll fix 'em. **

**ladious18 I dare say this is for you. :) You gave me the push I needed to finally just out with what I had next. I think, I may have gotten the groove to this story back! Thank you!**


End file.
